Intervening
by sprntrl grl
Summary: Sirius intervenes on behalf of James with Lily, because James has given up on ever getting her. Takes place in Marauders' times, obviously. Rated for slight, slight language... First chapter as a oneshot, but I'm continuing it. COMPLETE!
1. Intervening

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic - which reminds me, I am not JKR, so I don't own any of these characters, despite my wishes - so if you would be so kind, review and let me know if it sucks or what. Thanks.

Takes place in Marauders' times, sixth or seventh year.

* * *

"Oi! Evans!"

Lily Evans turned, expecting to see James Potter, perhaps waving his arms or calling out another date proposal. _But then again, he hasn't asked me out in a while…_ she thought, almost a little regretfully. If nothing else, it was somewhat fun yelling at him. But that wasn't the real reason she was a little disappointed that he hadn't been pursuing her, she knew that. She just wouldn't admit it unless under threat of death. Even then, it would be a tough decision.

It wasn't Potter, however, who had called her name. It was Sirius Black, Potter's best mate, not quite in the same league of stupid, but definitely not far behind.

Groaning and considering telling him which dark crevice of his body he should pull his brain from, Lily said, "What is it, Black? Hasn't Potter annoyed me enough lately?"

Sirius grinned a little and said, "Don't you think he's rather charming? Come on now, Lily, you know you secretly love it."

Lily said, "That is the farthest thing from the truth!" when both she and Sirius knew it wasn't.

"Whatever," said Sirius hurriedly. "Listen, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because of James."

Lily groaned. "Please, Sirius. Honestly, why can't he get it through his thick skull that I don't–"

Sirius interrupted her. "Honestly, Evans? I don't care. I'm just here to ask you to please, _please_ accept James one of these days, why don't you? You turning him down has made him all dejected and it's just… more than a bit depressing. He's daft about you, Evans, God knows why."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "You want me to go out with your friend, after you just insulted me, practically? Really, Sirius, I thought you were _slightly _smarter than that."

Sirius hurriedly backtracked, "Er, all I mean, Evans, is that you're not really my type."

Lily still scowled. "Hurry this along, Black, or I'm going to be late for class."

"Look, I know he's a git sometimes–" Sirius started, when Lily interrupted him.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day, I'm sure, Black."

This time Sirius scowled. "But he's deflated his head a bit since you last shouted at him, you know? And _he's daft about you._ It'd be a bit cute, if it weren't so damned _pathetic._ And it is rather sad, really, to see him moping about after you shouted at him the last time. I mean, _really_ pathetic. You're smashing his hopes and dreams."

Lily pursed her lips. "Really, Sirius. Smashing his hopes and dreams?"

Sirius nodded solemnly. "Yep, Evans. Smashing _all_ of his hopes and dreams. Do you really want to be responsible for that? Even for James?" Seeing Lily's pensive look, he added, "C'mon, you don't… Just go out with him once. If you go out with him once, and you don't like him after that, you can never speak to any of us again," he gambled.

"Fine," snapped Lily, desperate to get Sirius to shut up so she wouldn't be late for Transfiguration class. "_One_ time. No more."

Sirius grinned, "_If_ you don't like him."

"I don't."

Sirius's grinned remained, annoyingly. "We'll see about that."


	2. Go For It

A/N: I decided I'd take GryffindorAtHeart's advice and continue this... I don't know how good it is, again, or how long I'll ned up making this. So, anyway, if you'd all be so kind, review! -sprntrl grl

* * *

"Now, seriously, James. Give it another go. What've you got to lose?"

Three of the Marauders were in their dormitory – Peter was in another detention for not having his Transfiguration homework yet again – and Sirius had broached the subject of Lily Evans to James once more.

James just gave Sirius a Look worthy of Professor McGonagall. Sirius, however, was not concerned with this and turned to Remus for help. "Right, Moony? What's he got to lose?"

Remus looked rather calm as he said, "Well, didn't Lily say she hoped a dragon ate him?"

James looked morose as he corrected, "No, no, she said she hoped I was eaten by a bear. The dragon line was the time _before_ that." Sirius repressed a grin.

"And don't forget those times she said she wished you would remove your head from your arse," Remus added with a wry smile. "And those times she said Hell hadn't frozen over yet."

James scowled. "Yes, _thank_ you, Moony. I wanted to forget about that."

Remus smiled. "Well, she's bound to tell you all those lines again, if the way she feels about you is any indicator."

James glared. "That's enough lip from you, thank you very much, Moony," he said irritably. "I'm Head Boy. Don't give me an excuse to put you in detention."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you didn't go through all that cockamamie about how you're Head Boy," Remus explained, "Lily wouldn't get so annoyed with you."

"I don't _do_ anything to make Lily get annoyed with me," said James.

Remus raised his eyebrows and even Sirius said, "Yeah, that was a bit of a stretch there, mate."

James amended, "I don't even do anything _anymore_ to annoy her. I've matured."

"That you have," said Remus appreciatively. "But I don't think near enough for Lily Evans, Prongs."

James sighed. "I don't think I'm ever going to get her. I think it's best I just move on, Padfoot. I don't know why you insist that I ask her out again, mate." He habitually ruffled his hair. Sirius felt his patience fading. Why wouldn't James just agree to ask her out once more? Normally it wasn't so damned hard.

"D'you love her, Prongs?" Sirius asked, making one last ditch attempt to persuade his friend to take another go at Evans.

The question took James by surprise, and he looked at Remus, as if he expected his mate to have the answer. Remus, however, shrugged, and watched him, interested in his answer.

James was quiet for a few moments.

"Merlin, Padfoot, you've broken him by making him think too hard," said Remus.

Sirius let out a barking laugh that he quickly changed to coughing when James looked up, glaring.

"I guess I do," he said, as if he had just made an astounding revelation. Of course, this was only a revelation to himself, and not even much of a big one. He guessed he'd always loved her. Of course, that sounded horribly cheesy to say, so he decided against stating this to his mates.

"You _guess_?" said Remus incredulously. Sirius slapped his hand against his forehead, shaking his head sadly.

"I knew the boy was dumb, but never _this _idiotic."

James grimaced. "C'mon, stop taking the mickey outta me. Alright, I _know_ I love her. Happy?"

Sirius removed his palm from his face and nodded, grin back in place. "So ask her out. I bet you she'll say yes."

James looked a saddening combination of depressed and skeptical as he asked Sirius, "You really think so."

Fighting the urge to shake some sense into his friend (literally), Sirius said, "I practically guarantee it."

James sighed, and against his better judgement, he agreed. "Fine. I'll ask Evans out again." After all, what did he have to lose?


	3. Don't Make Me Hex You

A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter! I'm thinking only one or two more before it's done. Let me know if this one's okay...I'm worried James isn't quite himself, but then again, he's still depressed. So review, and tell me, if you would.

Also, thank you to _themagasora_, _Classy Cutie_, _Gryffindor At Heart, _and _twinfeathers_ and _dollarbanks_ for reviewing and putting this story on your alert list. :) -sprntrl grl

* * *

Lily was waiting for James to ask her out again. She was beginning to doubt he would again, if the lengths he was going to avoid her were any indication. She had a couple of classes with him, but he always managed to get out of the classroom, followed closely by Sirius, who was always arguing with him in a low voice, before she did.

So the rest of the week went by. Lily actually found herself missing James's comments and his constant asking her out. It was almost hard to concentrate when she kept dwelling on how he used to ask every day, "Hey, Evans, want to go out with me?" or "Evans, how 'bout you and me go together to Hogsmeade, eh?"

On Friday, at the end of her Transfiguration lesson, Lily was stuffing her books into her bag – her books had decided to give her trouble – when she heard James and Sirius arguing still at the door. It was almost comical, with the violent gestures, rude names and vicious threats of hexing.

"Don't make me hex you," threatened James.

Lily heard Sirius hissing back, "I thought you said you'd give it another go! Trust me, Prongs, just do it. Are you chickening out, mate?"

Lily didn't hear James's response, but she was sure it was rude. Instead, she heard scuffling, and looking up, saw that James was trying to wrestle out of Sirius's grip. It wasn't working, however, since Sirius was dragging James towards Lily. Lily bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"I see you're eager to see me again, James," said Lily dryly, eyeing Sirius's grip on James's arm.

James was turning red, and, apart from being slightly stunned that she called him "James," mumbled something incoherent as he made a last ditch attempt at getting away from Sirius. But Sirius was not letting go – mostly because he was afraid that James would bolt if given the chance, not wanting to deal with Lily refusing him once more, as he was sure she would.

"James here as something he'd like to ask you," said Sirius meaningfully to Lily.

Lily pursed her lips. "Yeah?" she said. Sirius edged away from James, who scowled and said, not quite managing his usual swagger, "Hey, Evans, fancy going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Lily remembered what Sirius had told her – how James had moped after the last time she'd refused him. She glanced at his face for a moment and was surprised how unsure he looked. It was unnerving, and just for a moment, she felt bad for him. After all, this was James Potter, who had been certain for several years that eventually she would fall for his charm and good looks. And at the moment, she wasn't sure if he had been right or not.

Lily bit her lip again, aware of James watching her, bracing for the usual "no," accompanied by rude names or perhaps a suggestion of what he should be eaten by.

Lily took a deep breath to steel her courage. Thinking of how this time next week she wouldn't have to talk to him (she hoped Sirius had fun explaining their deal to James), she said, "Sure."

James had closed his eyes, readying himself for the "no." At Lily's acceptance, he'd opened them and gaped at her in a startled manner. There was a lengthy pause, and Lily was afraid she might have died of shock – and that she might have killed him – but then he said, his swagger and usual tone back, "Can't get enough of me, can you, Evans?"

Lily rolled her eyes, and said, "I'll meet you after breakfast in the entrance hall, " before leaving James alone to contemplate his good luck.


	4. I Don't Get Nervous

A/N: Okay, fourth chapter - one more and then I'm done... Hopefully this is a good chapter. It was a bit difficult to write, and it's a whole page longer than the others. And I have no idea how to write the last chapter yet. I'll try to get it up before I leave on vacation this Friday (I can't promise anything though) and if not, it'll be up by the tenth of July.

So, as usual, review _por favor_, and thanks for reading :)

* * *

Lily was nervous. This was unusual, because Lily almost never had any difficulty with anything (except maybe her sister) and had therefore no reason to be nervous. But now, she couldn't sit still, and was not satisfied with how she looked. After she changed her outfit for the third time, her friends, Alice Lucas and Lucy Barnes, began to tease her.

"Aw, you really _do_ want to look good for James, don't you?" smirked Lucy.

"Oh, no!" cried Alice in mock horror. "Could you actually – _gasp_ – _care_ about what James thinks? Could you – _double gasp_ – _like_ him?"

Lily flushed. "No. I _don't_ care, and I _don't_ like him," she said irritably, glaring at her friends. "Don't make me hex you. I would hate to have to."

Alice grinned, before saying, more serious this time, "Honestly, Lily, how many times do you have to change your outfit?"

Lily shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter, right? I won't be talking to any of the four of them any time soon after this…"

Lucy nodded. "Yup." Lily had filled both of them in about the deal she'd made with Sirius. "How is Sirius going to break the news to James? Or does James know about the deal?"

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. I doubt it." She began to fuss with her hair in front of the mirror once more.

Alice groaned. "Come _on_, Lily, or everyone will have gone to breakfast already! I thought you said you didn't care what he thought." She smirked again.

As her friends laughed, and headed for the door. She followed them, insisting, "I don't!"

* * *

After breakfast, James was waiting for her in the entrance hall. Lily made her way over to her, and James grinned.

"Ready, Evans? I bet you by the end of today you won't be able to get enough of me."

Lily pursed her lips. "I doubt it, James," she said. "And my name is Lily. Say it with me now: Lil-_lee_."

James shrugged. "Okay, _Lily. _We'll see," he said, and they set off. Lily shivered a little in the cold winter air, and James suggested, "Why don't we go to The Three Broomsticks, huh? We can get some butterbeer. It's freezing out here."

Lily nodded. "Sure."

They made their way through the town, neither one talking. Lily was having an internal argument with herself. Her palms were sweaty, and she found herself acting like she used to in primary school around the boy she'd always had a crush on. _Why are my palms sweaty? I don't get nervous. I don't like him. I don't care what he thinks. I _don't_ like him._

James held the door open for her when they reached The Three Broomsticks. She smiled at him and went inside, then headed over to a table in the corner. James took off his cloak and said, "I'll go get us some butterbeer."

James wasn't gone long. He came back with two bottles of butterbeer, and after setting one down in front of Lily, slid into his seat across from her. He gave her a searching look and asked, "You okay, Lily? You look worried."

Lily struggled to form a coherent sentence. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." _I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him… Oh my God, he's so _cute._ And he's so sweet…_

James didn't look particularly convinced, but he started on other topics. He asked her about her family, and she told him about Petunia, her parents, and how much she wished her sister would speak to her civilly again. James had grimaced when she'd explained how Petunia almost hated her now, and said, "I'm sorry." Lily found out that he was an only child, and that his parents were both considerably older. He had plenty of stories to tell, from his childhood and about Sirius and his friends. Lily listened to him, interjecting when necessary, and to her surprise, _she had a good time_. She enjoyed talking to him. She had to force that thought from her mind. _I don't like him… no, don't think about how cute he is. I don't like him. I don't…_

They walked through town, stopping at Honeydukes, where Lily bought a _lot_ of chocolate (it made good presents, was her reasoning). She found herself smiling for no reason, and James noticed.

She had to keep thinking, _I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him. I'm only doing this so I won't have to talk to him again._ But her heart would lurch every time he smiled at her or said her name. She found herself wishing he would kiss her (Had she really just wished that? Oh, Merlin, she was losing it).

All too soon, in Lily's opinion (_I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him!), _James said, "It's getting late. We'd better head back." (_I don't like him. I don't…_)

The entire walk back to the castle, Lily kept repeating her mantra to herself. A part of her brain laughed at her and said, "Oh, Lily, you poor delusional soul."

When they reached the entrance hall, James said to Lily, "Would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me again? Next time? I'll have to check when it is…"

Lily _meant_ to say no, but her mouth must have agreed with her heart (it was stubborn and claimed it knew better), because it said, "Yeah, absolutely." _Absolutely?! What? No, you were supposed to say 'no'!_

James grinned, and said, "Told you, Evans. You won't be able to get enough of me."

Not trusting herself enough to make a reasonably intelligent response, Lily mumbled something about her friends and fled to the girls' dormitories, leaving James to grin like a madman.

Her friends were waiting for her in her dormitory. Like good friends, they'd promptly made her spill all the details and laughed when she moaned about how she'd agreed to go out with him again.

"You like him!" Lucy had crowed. She'd laughed maniacally, and Alice had joined her.

"Oh, Lily. You've got it so bad." Alice burst into another fit of laughter that would leave her sides aching and her eyes watering.

"No, I don't!"

…_But I do, don't I?_


	5. She Loves You

A/N: Okay, here it is, the last chapter! Please forgive any mistakes; I wrote this at three in the morning and I wanted to get it up before I left tomorrow. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck too much, since I wrote it, oh, eight hours ago. And it's rather short, too... Oh, and 'lovesickeningly' really needs to be a word.

Ack. Whatever, just review please! And thank you to: _GyffindorAtHeart, Igharbaug101, Trekkie S. Monster, Valadan, themagasora, Classy Cutie, Princess of Brooklyn, dollarbanks, babydoll223 99 _and _twinfeathers_ for reviewing, favoriting, or putting this story on their alerts...

* * *

As soon as Sirius had heard the news that Lily had said she'd go out with James again, he had to track her down. Of course, she took shelter in the girls' dormitory. Fine. He would find her tomorrow, at classes.

Lily was avoiding both him and James. James was still deliriously, lovesickeningly happy.

But, Sirius had managed to corner her after Transfiguration, and had immediately said, "I was right," triumphantly.

Lily flushed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Black."

Sirius just smirked, and said, "Knew you fancied him, Evans," before setting off to find Moony and Prongs.

* * *

Roughly Three Years Later

Sirius knew exactly why James had sent him an owl, telling him to come to his house. He wasn't surprised to see Moony or Wormtail arriving either.

Moony didn't seem to be so sure why he was there (which was odd for Moony, generally the most observant of the Marauders). Wormtail, of course, was as worthless as a sack of potatoes when it came to noticing anything besides food. But to Sirius, it was as clear as day, same as it was when he'd told Lily he'd been right.

And, the reason was explained clearly enough with Lily's beaming smile and James's same lovesick expression that he'd had after he'd come back from Hogsmeade – like Lily had put a Cheering Charm on him for a bit of a laugh. (A permanent one, mind, since Prongs hadn't stopped smiling for probably a week.) Lily finally kissed him, not too long after, having continually insisting she didn't fancy him (she'd given up denying it). The stupid lovesick smile had come back, setting up permanent residence on James's face, whenever Lily was around or mentioned. It was almost cute. Almost.

Then, there it was, the conformation of Sirius's suspicions: "Lily and I are engaged," James said, accompanied with the stupid grin.

Sirius had grinned himself, and, clapping his mate on the back, said, "Good job, Prongs." Both Remus and Peter had congratulated James, while Sirius gave Lily a hug, and whispered in her ear, "I was right." He smirked, and this time, Lily didn't bother to try to correct him.


End file.
